Rein
by Rawrmander
Summary: The Rookie Nine are sent over to the Hidden Village of Rain, Pien's, the Akatsuki leader's, supposed hideout. No one saw this coming. [NaruHina]


**Rein:**

**Part One**

_Pit_

_Pat_

_Pit_

_Pat_

xXx

_Pit_

_Pat_

_SPLOOSH_

"Gah! My foot!" Fumed a yellow haired shinobi, vigorously shaking his now soaking foot. _'What a time to step in a puddle…'_

Naruto was running down an ally way in the city that Pien, the Akatsuki leader, was supposedly taking residence. The rookie nine, with the help of Jiraiya, Kakashi and Yamoto, where sent on this mission to silence Akatsuki, for Naruto's, and the village's, safety.

'_I got separated from everyone… well better find them as soon as possible. Kage Bunshin!' _Instantly a puff of white smoke enveloped the area, and when it subdued five Narutos where occupying the area, it wasn't long until the hot-headed shinobis cried out…

"GAH! Wet foot! Wet foot!" Four Narutos where now hopping around on one leg shaking the other vigorously, trying desperately to be rid of the unpleasant feel of the wet sock.

"Shut up you idiots!" Naruto growled in a low whisper, banging two of the four's head together, "Don't you remember where we are?"

The clones fell silent, two rubbing their heads, afraid of uttering a complaint.

"Ok, we got seper-" Naruto began, but was quickly cut off.

"Did you try the communicator?" One of the clones asked, Naruto put a finger up ready to object but stopped himself. He glared at the clone for making him look foolish and pressed the transceiver on the communicator to speak.

A series of swears where uttered from the Naruto after attempting to use the communicator; he got a loud bang of static sent through his ear piece. He was met by four shushing orange and black clad figures. Naruto hated being made a fool of, and it didn't help his mood that he was doing all the work.

"In case you didn't notice, it doesn-"

"We should split up and go look for them!"

Naruto's mouth twitched, _'cut off again…'_

'_wait a minute…'_

"That was my idea from the start! BAKA!"

Naruto punched the other Naruto from the back of the head.

Naruto was giving off a huge killing intent, so the clone decided not to complain about the abuse, or the fact that he never mentioned his supposed plan.

Naruto found it strange that he wanted to kill himself, and found it oh so much stranger that it wouldn't include suicide.

"But it'll be difficult to get around the city without being seen…" One clone began.

"We'll need to find a way to move about without being noticed…" Another continued.

_Snap_, "Henge!" A white puff of smoke enveloped the shinobi and when it subsided, he was met with confusion.

"Gamakichi?" Naruto thought scratching his head.

"Didn't he use henge?" One of the Narutos asked while pointing at the orange frog.

Naruto gave a huge grin, "Nice job me! This'll defiantly let us move around easier!"

The frog replied with a smile of his own and an attempt at a thumb's up.

The Narutos gave him a mountain of praise which soon turned into an argument over whose idea it really was.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said with a puff of smoke.

A few pops where heard and soon five Gamakichi imposters where assembled.

They took off in different directions, searching for the rest of their squad.

xXx

"Hey what's that?" A patrolman asked, nudging his partner.

"Looks like a frog to me." replied the other, letting his bored voice ring thorugh.

They continued the patrol, not taking heed to the strange sight.

"Weird frog... you don't usually come by one that big and orange around here…"

One of the guards began, trying to make small talk.

"Hey… didn't they send an alert of intruders in the area?"

The guards slowly met eye contact and, with a knowing glace, started their pursuit of the foreign animal.

xXx

"I knew orange was too noticeable!" Naruto yelled at himself while desperately trying to shake off the guards.

xXx

**AN:** Hope you enjoy the story; part 2 will be out shortly.

I think it'll be a two shot, depends on how long I want to stretch this story.

Please review, any tips, complements, criticism, etc are appreciated.

I strive off your words. Hell, just tell me you read the story .


End file.
